A ma place
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire, Francis... / Song-Fic


NdP: Bon. J'ai écrit ça dans mon CDI - je vous jure - en écoutant en boucle "A ma place" de Volo. Beaucoup des paroles, et quasiment tout le contexte lui appartient. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de retrouver un milliard de trucs lui appartenant. Ca va juste faire con, car j'ai vraiment beaucoup réutilisé. En même temps à la base j'voulais même pas l'écrire car la fic, c'est Volo qui l'a écrite, tout est dit dans son texte. C'est du France-center, avec son 2P qui parle - que j'appelle Lilian. Problèmes d'identité, comme vous pouvez le voir - comme dans la musique originale. Merci de lire, n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis !

A ma place

Encore. Il avait encore pété un câble. Je soupirai. Je ne savais plus ce qu'il attendait de moi, alors qu'il déblatérait un tas de conneries. Je ne veux même pas savoir combien il a bu pour finir dans cet état. Il tient l'alcool, je le sais bien. La seule solution à tout cet acharnement, c'est de m'avoir assomé, pour qu'il n'ai plus de restrictions. On s'est disputés plus tôt. C'est pour ça que je suis "parti". Alors il en a forcément profité pour aller dans le bar miteux du coin, à faire des concours, à gagner, et à la vue de sa gueule d'ange totalement amochée, il se l'est bien faite éclatée. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?

Il s'évanouit. Je soupire encore, il doit l'avoir entendu. Son corps est lourd, je le ressens. C'est dur pour moi de me relever. Sa tête nous fait mal. Je gémis de douleur alors que ses yeux deviennent d'un violet délavé. Des cernes s'accentuent. J'ai l'air d'un ours. Je vais dans le lit, et comme moi je ne suis pas totalement bourré, malgré ce que son corps peut nous dire, je réfléchis.

Cela fait des semaines. Cela fait des mois. Cela fait des centaines d'années. Depuis qu'il a compris qu'il était un pays, depuis qu'il a compris que c'était la mort autour de lui, depuis qu'il a vécu vingt ans de trop, il reste là, immortel, et il se shoote à tout ce qu'il trouve, et moi je sais pas quoi faire. Il se shoote au chagrin, et le pire c'est qu'il ne pense même pas à y mettre fin.

A chaque fois, je lui dit, on se dit, il me dit, c'est trop flou. A chaque fois on parle, mais il sait jamais, il comprend pas, je suis lui, il est moi et il comprend même pas ce que je dis, car il veut juste s'anesthésier, il veut juste se crever.

Je sais pas quoi faire, alors moi aussi, quand je suis dans son corps, quand je suis trop fatigué, je me pète la gueule, je fume, je bois, je crie, je pleure jamais, car j'essaie toujours de me mettre à sa place, quand il n'a plus rien dans sa tête, quand il n'a jamais rien d'autre que du noir et de l'éternité.

Il a encore trop bu. Il boit trop. Il n'a rien d'autre à boire. L'eau c'est la vie, l'alcool c'est pour s'y perdre, et il y arrive même pas.

Alors comme moi je suis encore réveillé, je lui parle.

"D'solé Lilian, j'comprends qu'dalle, j'comprends qu'dalle, j'veux mêm'pas comprendre."

Puis moi j'essaie encore.

J'essaie de me mettre à sa place, je lui demande de se mettre à ma place, il sait que j'ai raison, et pourtant, il chiale encore, il rit, il hurle, et moi je sais pas quoi faire.

Alors je l'assome encore, et demain il ne se souviendra pas qui l'a mit dans son lit. J'existe plus. Comment il peut me parler, je suis lui. Comment on peut s'entendre, il n'arrive même pas à penser. Alors j'articule, alors il a encore trop bu, alors j'l'assome encore. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

"Regarde toi. Regarde toi, Francis, regarde toi bordel. Et regarde moi. Tu nous vois ? Non, tu vois plus rien."

Il se prend les murs, il va encore s'endormir habillé, et des fois il pourra plus supporter d'avoir gerbé ses tripes, d'avoir gerbé ce qu'il n'a pas mangé, car il en a pas besoin, et là je me retrouverai encore à genoux dans les chiottes, car c'est toujours comme ça quand il me réveille.

"Où sont passé les gens qui t'aiment ? Pourquoi y'a plus que moi dans le décor ?" Je lui demande. Il était quoi avant ? J'arrive même pas à m'en souvenir. Y'a toujours ce vide, et il s'en sépare jamais. Y'a plus rien, y'a que moi. On en est là. Au mieux il a dû rentrer tout seul, au pire j'ai fini chez les flics. Des fois on se retrouve à l'hosto. Moi je suis là, lui il se réveille pas encore, il est dans le coma, mais ça lui arrive trop souvent, tellement souvent. J'ai les yeux sur le plafond blanc, et je l'entends pleurer, à l'intérieur, mais il a même plus la force alors finalement, j'me dis qu'il a abandonné. C'est mieux que de mourir ? Je sais même pas.

Je veux pas qu'il crève. Je l'aime. C'est simple non ? Au moins il a quelqu'un qui l'aime. C'est même pas de l'amour propre.

"Putain Francis, regarde toi." je chuchote.

Et ça se passe encore. Cette fois il ne boit plus. Il est assit sur le canapé. Je lui parle, je sais pas s'il m'entend, il fait rien. J'entends dans ses pensées. Il flippe. Il hurle qu'il flippe, et sa bouche n'est qu'entr'ouverte, y'a que moi qui l'entend.

Il se recroqueville finalement. Il va pas gerber, mais ça y ressemble. Il gémis, je pleure. Je sais pas quoi faire. C'est la première fois que je pleure. J'voudrais ne pas être lui et le secouer, mais je pleure. On dirait que c'est la fin.

C'est peut-être la dernière fois, alors.

"Regarde toi une dernière fois, dans le miroir," je chuchote. "Regarde toi encore une fois, en face, regarde toi, mets-toi à ma place, j'me mets à la tienne. Une dernière fois."

Je le serre, on se serre, il se serre. Mes larmes atteignent ses joues, et finalement, on est tous les deux. On est rien, et on est tous seuls. Comme y'a que nous, comme y'a que moi. C'est peut-être la fin.

Ouais.

C'était la dernière fois.


End file.
